


Babysitting Interrupted

by Hellokaelyn, TooManyShips7572



Series: Charlotte Torres [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/pseuds/TooManyShips7572
Summary: Fornell meets Charlotte for the first time.





	Babysitting Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from my partner in crime who also helped with the Gibbs/Fornell interaction!

It was one of those rare days where Ellie and Nick actually listened to Gibbs insisting he could watch Charlotte as they went out to spend some time together without having to worry about their daughter. Kayla wasn't around to watch the youngest Torres, which meant she was left with Grandpa Gibbs.  
  
Gibbs had her in his arms while he pointed out things and told her all about the process of building his boats. Charlotte kept her eyes wide and on him as if she was actually taking in the information that she couldn't yet understand.   
  
Steps sounding from the stairs making his head snap in that direction. He rolled his eyes when he realized it was Fornell.   
  
“What is this?” Fornell asked with a raised eyebrow when he spotted Gibbs holding baby Charlotte. “You didn't kidnap a baby did you?”  
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes once more. “Don't be an idiot Tobias. This is Charlotte, Bishop and Torres’ kid.”  
  
“Ahh so this is the spawn.” Fornell squinted as he stared at her. “Cute. But you're teaching her to build boats? Just what we need, another person building boats in their basement.” He then gave a questioning look. “Wait, why's she with you anyway? Shouldn't she be with her parents?”  
  
“Jeez, what's with all the questions. They went out to dinner and Kayla Vance who usually watches her couldn't.”   
  
Fornell opened his mouth to most likely ask another question when he noticed Charlotte staring at him, her body starting to wiggle around.   
  
“She wants your attention.” Gibbs told him, knowing the signs.   
  
Fornell only stared at her like she would bite him. “Uh yeah no. Emily was enough baby for me.”  
  
Charlotte then made a frustrated noise, which then grew into more until she was throwing a fit flailing her arms about.   
  
Fornell cringed. “Okay okay! God that kid has a set of lungs.”  
  
Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle as he handed Charlotte over, who stopped the second she was in his arms.  
  
“Really kid? Really?” He grumbled.  
  
A happy noise left her making Gibbs laugh. “Looks like she likes you Tobias.”  
  
“Well..I _am_ very likeable.”  
  
Gibbs scoffed.  
  
“You know..this isn't so bad.” Fornell said. He put Charlotte closer to his face. “You know..it's completely understandable if you like me more than old man Gibbs-”  
  
“Tobias!” 

* * *

  
  
When Ellie and Nick walked into Gibbs’ house two hours later they stopped in their tracks.  
  
Gibbs and Fornell stood in the living room, Charlotte in Fornell's arms and Gibbs holding her bottle as they fought over who got to feed her.   
  
Charlotte was joining in on the argument with her baby noises as she tried to talk.   
  
“Hey!” Ellie yelled, making both older men stop and stare. “How about instead of arguing you _feed_ my baby?” Her hands went on her hips.  
  
Nick snickered from beside her. “Yeah, she'll start screaming bloody murder soon if you don't. She's like her mom when it comes to you keeping her from eating-”   
  
Ellie huffed and elbowed him. “Shut it you, I don't scream when I don't get my food.”  
  
“Oh no, you just hit me or throw things at me-”  
  
“Then stop withholding my food!”  
  
“Hey!” Gibbs now yelled.  
  
“Yeah!” Fornell pitched in. “Save the flirting for when you get home.”   
  
“You know what-” Ellie marched forward and took Charlotte from Fornell, handing her over to Nick then taking the bottle from Gibbs. “Nick will feed her in the car and we'll go home.”  
  
Both men started protesting but it was no use.   
  
“Children I swear.” Ellie mumbled as she went out the door.  
  
Nick gave them a shrug with a small grin as he followed her out.  
  
“See what you did!” Gibbs glared at his friend.  
  
“What! You started it!”   
  
“Tobias don't make me hit you.”  
  
“Bring it on old man!”  
  
“Out of my house.”  
  
“You know, you use to love me Gibbs.”  
  
“OUT.”  
  
  
  



End file.
